


一般热烈场合

by cliffs



Category: 34 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 13:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliffs/pseuds/cliffs
Kudos: 15





	一般热烈场合

——你去的话肯定会被发现，帽檐压再低口罩捂再严也会有人认出来，海鲜区一股鱼腥味你那么洁癖受不了，就买点食材而已超市没什么好逛的，我一个人提得动。

尹柯如此这般劝了五分钟，邬童油盐不进，执意要和他一起去超市。

起因是两人都想吃火锅，但邬童说吃饭不想被人拍到，于是尹柯提议买材料自己在家煮。

邬大明星远离灶火多年，煮锅都得现卖，他一方面是在网上看到说一个人逛超市属于孤独十级其中之一，绝不允许自己让男友独自拎包买菜，另一方面很有仪式感地认为一起逛超市是一件充满甜蜜生活气息的有爱的事。

尹柯不知道他的内心活动，只担心被拍到在网上乱写，但邬童坚持，他也没办法。

在超市，邬童推着购物车，尹柯往里面放东西，询问意见的同时诡异地觉得自家男友怪可爱的。海带多一点，油菜不要，在小蛋糕原料区走不动道。开始还留意着有没有人偷拍，渐渐发现原来只是一起逛超市也让人开心。

尹柯本以为作为明星光天化日和对象一起采购这种事也就邬童干的出，没想到马上就看到更任性的。

人气歌手王俊凯，口罩帽子啥都没戴，和男朋友大大方方恩恩爱爱挑零食。

王俊凯见到他们挑了下眉，“哟。”

旁边的男孩友好地打招呼。

王俊凯调侃正把火锅底料往购物车里放的邬童：“邬少爷下凡了？”

邬童：“不说话能死？”

原本的二人世界变成四人同行，邬童本来就不怎么高兴，在听到尹柯邀请他俩一起去他家吃火锅时更是立刻炸毛。

“什么？不行！我不同意！”

尹柯笑容和煦，“那你也别吃了。”

“……”

王俊凯是重庆人，吃火锅习惯调油碗，千玺喜欢芝麻酱，邬童一向饭来张口对这些不太挑，跟着尹柯吃干料。食材新鲜，底料味道正，还真不输外面门店。一顿饭只有邬童吃得心不在焉，尹柯跟他说话他还要反应一下。

这事要怪就怪王俊凯。

结账的时候他好好排着队，就看前面王俊凯手闲不住地对千玺摸摸碰碰，一会儿搂下腰一会儿摸个头，一会儿揪揪衣服上的毛球，旁若无人，酸得他眼睛疼。这也就算了，谁想到这个不要脸的，靠近收银台的时候顺手从货架上拿了俩花花绿绿的小盒，邬童在看清上面的字时，先是无缘无故在心里痛批此人无耻，然后不讲道理地恼羞成怒了。

他和尹柯，在一起有段时间，同居也有段时间，还从来没有进行过深一步的交流。

邬童越想越气，看王俊凯的眼神充满怨恨。

吃饱喝足后又闲扯了半天，俩电灯泡总算走了，残局还得自己收拾。洗碗不归尹柯管，只是帮忙把东西从餐桌拿到厨房。

尹柯身上很瘦，隔着衣服都能看到他因弓身而变得明显的脊骨，但腰下面的部位却很翘挺，邬童脑子一热，突然就生出了当初喝醉酒强吻人的勇气。

“要做吗？”

话问得没头没尾，尹柯一时没反应过来，“做什么？”

屋子安静了数秒。

邬童沉默严肃地盯着尹柯，心里砰砰打鼓。

尹柯扭头和他对视，表情变来变去，终于憋出句话，“你会吗？”

“卧槽我凭什么不会啊你瞧不起谁啊！”

邬童感觉受到质疑，碗也不洗桌子也不擦了，拉着尹柯就往浴室走。

这事他虽然没经验，但好歹在小影片里观摩过，知道先做什么后做什么。来不及脱下的衣服被热水浸透沾在身上，尹柯的身体湿润又温暖，脸被热气熏得泛红，看上去十分可口，邬童扑上去就乱啃，从脸到唇到锁骨，手也没闲着，尹柯被他毫无章法的动作撩拨得渐渐双腿发软。

在浴室简单冲洗过，匆匆拿毛巾擦了几下便滚到了床上，邬童轻轻蹭着身下人的嘴唇，懊恼地说：“没有那个什么……怎么办啊？”

他刚刚试着碰过那个窄小的入口，又紧又干涩，可要他停在这也太残忍了点。

尹柯拍拍他胳膊让他靠边，直接跨过他身体去拉另一边的抽屉，变魔术一样拿出了管状物体和未拆封的盒子，跟王俊凯今天买的那个差不多。

给邬童看傻了。

“你哪儿来的？”

“刚住一起的时候就买了，早晚要用。”

邬童意味深长地哦了一声，还想说话，嘴就被捂上，尹柯红着脸瞪他，“闭嘴。”

邬童靠在床头，尹柯跨坐在他身上，没擦干的头发往下滴水，把他胸口到下腹都弄得湿哒哒，接着他被更加湿哒哒的地方包裹。

这个姿势尹柯会好受一些，可把邬童煎熬得不行。只进去一半多，试着动两下就停，稍微深一点就哼哼着喊疼。邬童被柔软和温热缠绕，舒服是舒服，难受也是真难受。

扶着尹柯的腰，邬童忍着欲望，说的是诱哄的话，语气却出奇的温柔。

—再深一点好不好？  
—不会让你疼。  
—会舒服的。

全部进去的瞬间尹柯身体颤得厉害，撑不住倒在他身上，邬童趁机抱着他翻身，把人圈在身下，姿势的变化让尹柯身体里被触碰到的每一处都泛起麻痒，忍不住溢出呻吟。邬童无师自通，专挑他敏感的地方顶弄，开始还能慢慢来，到最后被尹柯的声音表情和紧紧吸着他的软肉刺激得几乎失控。

总算把人吃干抹净，邬童搂着尹柯碎碎念些有的没的，“你和易烊千玺怎么那么能聊，你跟我都没说过那么多话。”

尹柯刚被他从里到外折腾个遍，听到这话还是很无语，“你又不喜欢美术。”

邬童那啥之后变得莫名黏糊，“那你跟我说说呗，什么时候开始照相的啊，怎么就去艺考了，这些你都没说过……哦，对了。”

邬童掀开被子，尹柯眼睁睁看他一丝不挂穿过大半个家，拿着手机回来钻进被窝，“这个是什么？”

屏幕上是邬童之前从尹柯ig上存的照片。

“你发的第一张照片，有点眼熟，想不起来。”

图很糊，是他很久前拿手机拍的，当时也不懂什么色彩构图，拍的时候还手抖了，尹柯费力地从一团昏暗中辨认出了重点。

“你啊。”

“我吗？”邬童不可置信，那个人影看上去又矮又怂，“这个黑点是我？什么时候的？为什么要拍我啊？”

“因为喜欢你啊。”

一记直球砸他天灵盖上，邬童又惊又喜，说不出话就支起身子去看尹柯的脸，都红到耳朵根了，肯定不只是因为刚刚激烈的情事。

邬童开始嘚瑟，“什么时候啊？你什么时候开始喜欢我的？”

“忘了。”

“唉你这人怎么这样？我不信，快说，我想知道。你说不说，不说？好，那再来一次吧。”

“邬童你有病吗？！”

——————

初中那次他们棒球队获胜，队员们在邬童家里high，玩到又累又困加上天黑，都打算直接在邬童家睡，反正他家房子大。

邬童除了把困得瘫在沙发的尹柯弄到床上，还要把试图溜进他卧室的队员关在门外。

“你床那么大四个人都挤得下，加我一个咋了，童哥行行好，尹柯你怎么就让睡啊。”

邬童一脸嫌弃，“你跟尹柯能比吗也不看看你那背心多久没洗了。沙发是你们的别打我床的主意。”

无情地关门落锁。

邬童白天费脑费力赢下比赛，晚上一群人又疯了几个小时，往床上一倒被子一蒙就睡着了。

尹柯醒来，入眼就是邬童近在咫尺的脸，光透过窗落进来，能看清眼睫投下的阴影和脸上细小的绒毛，他不自觉地盯着看了起来，不知道看了多久。

邬童睡得很香，没有一点要醒的意思，还说起梦话。稍微凑近去听，听到他念的是自己的名字。

尹柯的脸迅速升温，他这是梦到什么了？

“尹柯……尹柯。”

“变速球……你接好了……”

这个棒球神经病！

尹柯一个激灵蹦起来，几步越过客厅横七竖八的“尸体”，也不记得是怎么到家的，反正肯定挨了妈妈一顿骂。

邬童醒来后看到他不在打电话来抱怨，说他也不说一声就走了，说那群人把家里弄得一团乱，说他肚子饿了但喜欢的外卖关门，最后还关心了一下尹柯有没有被妈妈骂。

尹柯嗯嗯嗯的应着，不好意思得回家了、没事反正有阿姨会收拾、别吃外卖了自己煮面也行呗，说了我两句习惯了。

挂了电话，他还是没明白早上那种心脏乱跳的感觉是怎么回事，更不会想到，此后他所有暗藏的热烈和困惑，所有孤注一掷的反抗挣扎，都是从这个忙乱的不经心的早晨开始。


End file.
